1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps and, more particularly, to an LED lamp having a small thickness by use of a light guide.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs, available since the early 1960's and because of their high light-emitting efficiency, have been increasingly used in a variety of occasions, such as residential, traffic, commercial, and industrial occasions. In order to obtain a surface light emission, conventional direct-type LED lamp generally uses a diffusion plate cooperating with the spot light source, i.e., the LEDs thereof. The diffusion plate is often placed to face the LEDs, thereby to scatter the light emitted from the LEDs. By adjusting the distance between the LEDs and the diffusion plate, the light output from the lamp can be modulated to be smooth and uniform. However, the conventional lamp needs sufficient distance left between the LEDs and the diffusion plate to produce the smooth and uniform surface light emission, causing increasing in thickness and accordingly volume of the lamp. Thus, the conventional lamp cannot have a small volume.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp having a light guide which can overcome the limitations described above.